


Birthday Boy

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something to celebrate Robert Sugden turning 30!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) and please feel free to leave comments and kudos. They're much appreciated! 
> 
> Happy 30th Birthday Robert Sugden!

It's not everyday you turn 30, for Robert he'd much rather forget it was even his birthday at all. All he really wanted was to spend the day with Aaron in bed or failing that, at least somewhere away from the village But the unexpected arrival of Liv put a dampener on the latter of the two. So now he was stuck most probably drinking the day away in the pub with his sister who would no doubt try and get him to celebrate the milestone. At least Aaron would be around so that was already one up on his last birthday.

Creeping down the stairs one at a time Robert tried to stay quiet in the hope he could escape his sister for as long as possible. He heard a laugh as he got to the door of the back room and knew instantly who it belonged to. Just the sound of Aaron's laughter had managed to put a smile on Roberts face and got his heart beating that little bit faster. To him Aaron's laughter was like music to Roberts ears. 

Pushing the door open Robert spotted his boyfriend and Chas sitting at the table, coffee in hand chatting away to each other. Shutting the door with a click Aaron then clocked him and grinned shyly before standing up. “Here's the old man.” Aaron teased as Robert took the seat, his boyfriend had just vacated. 

“Less of the old.” He shot back over his shoulder, locking his eyes with Aaron, who was leaning arms folded against the counter with that sarcastic smirk gracing his features.

Chas shook her head and took her empty mug to the sink before turning around and walking towards the door. “You boys play nice.” Exiting the room with that shrill laugh of hers ringing in Roberts ears. 

"Where's Liv?” The older man questioned as Aaron took a seat next to him, grabbing a slice of toast and nibbling at the corners. 

“My mum took her to school before you got up.” 

“Wow, she actually went then? Wonder how long that'll last.” He replied. Robert had no problem with Aaron's sister, but he knew if she wanted, she could cause a lot of trouble at the drop of a hat. 

“Robert. Give her a chance would ya.” He chastised sighing loudly.

“It works both ways, you know Aaron.” 

Done with the subject in fear an argument would happen Aaron replied. “Do you feel thirty then? Cause mate, you look it.” He questioned mainly to wind his boyfriend up. 

Robert knew Aaron was trying to get a rise out of him while swerving the topic of Liv. “I do not, I could easily pass for late 20s.”

Aaron snorted a laugh. “In your dreams.” 

“You going to criticise me all day or have you actually got something else to do?” Robert said before sipping on Aaron's abandoned coffee.

“Getting moody in your old age are we?” 

“Aaron.” Robert rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“I'm going, God, you're so touchy.” Rising to his feet Aaron shrugged his coat on and pulled the older man from his seat. “Be ready at 5.” He said, dragging Robert towards him before planting his lips softly to the older mans.

“Why?” Robert murmured against his boyfriends lips as they separated.

“You'll see.” Was all The reply Robert got when Aaron smiled and quickly left the room. 

The rest of his day Robert spent wondering what Aaron had planned, he hoped to god it wasn't a surprise party in his honor. Robert didn't want a huge celebration He just wanted to spend it with his boyfriend. He had received birthday wishes from a few regulars in the pub and his sister had treated him to lunch and a cupcake with a candle stuck in the icing. “Make a wish birthday boy.” She’d beamed and Robert couldn't help the small smile that crept across his mouth. His little sister always did manage to put a smile on his face, she was definitely the one he missed most when he was away. Robert would of loved to see her grow up and mature into the beautiful woman she was today. A little mother hen she certainly seemed to be but he was thankful she’d turned out that way, it didn't make him feel as guilty for leaving her behind for years on end. 

“Ready?” Robert was shaken from his thoughts when Aaron's voice pierced his ears. 

He downed the remains of his pint and stood up as Aaron walked around the bar and into the back room. 

“Ready for what?” He replied traipsing behind the younger man. 

Aaron just smiled and ushered Robert out of the back door and into his car. He was nervous for what he had planned for Robert, Aaron never did grand gestures for just anyone and although he knew deep down Robert would appreciate it he was still a little apprehensive. 

“Seriously Aaron, where are we going?” Buckling his seat belt, he then peered across to his boyfriend who was busy starting the engine before speeding out of the village.

Turning the radio on Aaron settled in for the hour long drive to their destination. The car was quiet apart from a question here and there. But His patience began wearing thin when Robert switched the radio off and muttered “where are we going.” For the third time. 

“Almost there.” Was all Aaron said and Robert finally gave up. Throwing his head back and peering out of the window.

Ten minutes later Aaron parked the car and killed the engine to then see a confused look crossing Roberts face. 

“It's no Barcelona, but it's just the two of us for the weekend.” The younger man said shyly. 

Robert reached for his boyfriends hand and laced their fingers together. “It's perfect.” He smiled before leaning across and cupping Aaron's neck, closing the remaining distance and embracing him in a gentle kiss that left them both wanting more. 

A few hours later, tangled together on the king size bed the two of them were in their own little bubble. The day for Robert had ended on a high, he couldn't be happier to have Aaron by his side and to himself. It was the stuff dreams were made of and Robert was more than grateful for the beautiful man lying beside him. It was by far the best birthday, he'd had and Aaron was the sole reason for that. 

“Robert?” Aaron whispered into his neck, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” The older man replied tiredly with a lazy smile, while running his hand up and down Aaron's spine.

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
